Two Hearts One Week
by FireDemon1988
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are betrothed and have to pick two of the seven daughters of the Northern Lord, but can they tame the two they pick in a week?
1. The Betrothed

Two Hearts-One Week 

Chapter 1 The Betrothed

"Damn him!" the red and gold colored haired demon ness paced back and forth across the once happy clearing. The hopping rabbits disappeared and the flowers seemed to wilt at the female demons fury.

"Why should I be the one to mate with one the western demons sons?" she roared, her eyes flickering with suppressed rage, " I control all of our armies and train the new recruits! I simply don't understand my father and his awful ways!" Taking deep, calming, breaths she stopped in the middle of the clearing finally taking in her surroundings. ' Humph,' she rubbed two fingers between her eyes and sighed. 'I guess I should be going back, father must be furious at me for jumping out of the castle window.' A smirk formed on her bow-shaped lips and she started her way back in a dash, dodging trees and bushes.

Sesshomaru

He stared straight ahead. Nothing phased him. The chirping birds and the squirrels didn't even deserve a glance. His face was void of all emotion and the suns rays failed to tan the flawless pale skin. On the other hand, to his right, his hanyou brother, Inuyasha, had a tan, but also obtained the taiyoukai's silver hair from their father.

Both dog demons were being betrothed and both seemed to hate it. For once, they had something in common besides hair.

"Is father mad Sesshomaru? Making us mate with some pampered girls to make his alliances!" The half-demon frowned and shook his head, "He must be losing his touch .. why else would he do this to us!" Inuyasha glanced at his brother with his amber eyes that contained an angry glare when the older boy didn't answer. ' I sometimes wish I could read minds, maybe that is the only way to talk to this silver haired rock.'

Sesshomaru didn't bother listening to his brother, if only he would stop saying the same thing over and over again he might spare is brother a look the birds and squirrels didn't even deserve. 'Father must be up to something. He knows Inuyasha and I can find suitable mates on our own! Not some pampered Ladies of the North, but I have heard rumors about two of them. One is said to rule over the armies and tough as any male fire dog demon. She might bare strong pups .. if rumors are true. The other, I've heard, is a half demon also, named Kagome, but I don't know the other demons name.'

He forced down the urge to run his claws through his ankle length hair. The ride on his cloud was truly frustrating and he began to wonder if his father made him carry Inuyasha on purpose. 'Father might act like a fool, but I know better. I will find out his plan .. even if I have to mate with all of the North's lord's seven daughters. ' Golden orbs widened and a disgusted look crossed his features. 'Note to self .avoid mind readers..'

A few moments later the party of three, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their father, Lord of the Western Lands landed outside the Northern palace's gates just in time to see a flash of red and gold.

Inside

A short servant knocked on the throne door and entered after hearing a short "Come in". Bowing before thesix daughters and lord, she made her announcement. "The Western sons are here milord, shall I call them..." before the flustered servant could finish, she was blown aside by the oldest daughter, Kaiya.

"Father I demand.." she was interrupted also, but in a different matter. A strong hand rested on her shoulder, bearing deadly claws. Her body stiffened and she went completely still. Her sapphire eyes began to glow a deadly red. Every one should know not to touch her! In a flash, the hand was grabbed and the body was successfully flung across the room at her fathers feet. She acted on pure instinct and it got her in a hell of a lot of trouble. She had flung the Lord of the West!

"Kaiya!" Her sisters yelled in unison as they all ran to the Lords side like faithful puppies, mumbling apologies and offering help. "Dear lord are you alright? My sister is truly sorry!" "We apologize, she's always tense for battle" " Is there anything we can do?" "Are you going to attack our sister back?" "Milord should we lock her up?"

The lord said nothing, only stared at the fiery demon ness that flung him. He watched as her half demon sister Kagome criticized her and tried hard not to yell. "Kaiya! What did father tell you! No attacking guests!" Kagome's eyebrows lowered and her eyes bore daggers at her sisters head. Kaiya just eyed her sister and let her aura die down to a normal flare. If she was mad before, now she was up to her nose in it.

"Yes, yes, sister, I know.."

"Then go apologize!"

"Why?"

"Well I don't know, maybe because you gave him a free 100 feet flight across our throne room!"

"I still don't see why I should apologize"

"Urgggh, Kaiya"

"Look Kagome, I came to the silly meeting place, the sons have seen me, now if you don't mind I have soldiers to train." With her final note she turned to stalk across the room, but she ran into a solid wall, or.. chest. She stepped back and glared into golden orbs, refusing to back down.

"You must be a son" she snapped, her claws flexing, ready.

"You must be the eldest daughter. If I heard correctly your name is Kaiya.." her looked her body over with a approving eye. She wore a outfit similar to a ninja in the colors of a deep red and black. Her eyes were an amazing color of sapphire gems. She was tall and graceful, and her long legs were very noticeable in the tight outfit. Her bosom, an average size, but round with maturity, and was also covered tightly with her clothes, but what he truly noticed was her hair. Long and silky looking, past the bottom of her butt and the color of red and honey-gold. He resisted the urge to touch it and failed to notice her clawedhand waving in front of his face.

"Hello! My face is up here!" she had noticed his long silver hair and lean body, but she wasn't rude enough to stare! 'Men!'

"Why did you attack my father?" she noticed he didn't acknowledge he was staring, just stared into her eyes, his face a mask of indifference.

She fought the urge to snort, "He touched me, it is rude of a man to touch a woman without permission."

"Is that so? Hmm, will you forgive my foolish father then? For touching your shoulder?" the corners of his mouth turned slightly into a smirk.

'He's .. smirking at me!' Now Kaiya was past her nose and into the roots of her hair furious. Ignoring Sesshomaru, she used her powers and sunk into the floor, disappearing from everyone stares.

'What an odd demon..' thought the Lord of the West.


	2. The Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Japan. I do not own the show Inuyasha or anything in it. Drat.. Hiroshi , Suki, Rai, Rei, Kita, Keiko, and Kaiya are my own characters made up to make the story work. Suki means beloved, Rai means trust, Rei means gratitude, Kita means north, Keiko means adored one, Hiroshi means generous, and my personal favorite, Kaiya, means forgiveness. 

Chapter 2

The Misunderstanding

"Is that the man I have to mate?"

Kaiya turned her body dodging a sword slash from above and sent her own sword to attack from the side at her friend Hiroshi's torso. Like she knew he would, he blocked with his second sword and attempted to hit her again with the other, but failed as wall of fire blocked his way, he couldn't pass the sword through without it melting. "Ah! Kaiya I told you not to use fire so close to my face!"

She ignored him and flew upwards and gave him a round house kick in his face instead, knocking him clean to the ground in an instant.

"Do you really think father is going to make me mate him?" she asked again before she even finished dropping back to the ground. Hiroshi was a good fighter, but he was getting too predictable in his fighting style. The incident in the throne room left her boiling mad and so she found refuge in fighting, or what it might seem, killing her best friend.

Hiroshi groaned and rubbed his slowly bruising left cheek, "Ouch, Kaiya must you kick so hard and no you father is letting the two sons choose between you and your sisters." He crawled over to the corner of the dojo and set up his swords back on the wall.

"I am done for today and you have to rest. All you did all day was train those new recruits for the war against Naraku." His face twisted into a look of disgust and he didn't notice the relieved look in Kaiya's face as he left. 'So there is hope I won't be picked! Father wants Kagome to mate with the one called Inuyasha, but that is only because she's the only half-demon among us, but there is still hope for me not to be picked!' She sheathed her sword at her side and raced out of the dojo, her long legs carrying her to her room to clean up for supper.

'All I have to do is act like I normally do. I don't think they would like my 'boy' attitude as my father likes to call it, but without me my father wouldn't have a decent army, he's way to lazy! I can't act differently anyway, I would shame my father further by doing so. '

The hot springs that wereconnected to the house were divided evenly up for everyone to have one. Her room was number three and one of the grandest because of her age. She was the oldest out of all six of her sisters and also took more baths, along with Kagome. Her and Kagome were the only ones who even knew how to use one weapon. Even if Kagome only knew how to use a silly bow and arrow it was better than nothing and Kagome had a bit of miko powers to add to it, so it evened itself out.

She stripped herself of her ninja suit and slide into the hot water. Kaiya didn't ache, but dirt and grime covered her from head to toe. She scrubbed her body and combed her locks with her claws. A servant knocked on her door telling her dinner would be served soon, making her also rush herself into a short forest green kimono with golden thread designs around the sleeves and V neck line. Around her neck she wore a simple golden chain, holding a model of her mother in dog form, looking much like herself when she transformed. With haste, she pulled her thigh length hair into a high ponytail.

Dinner was different. She came into the dinner room as usual, through the floor. She appeared behind her cushion and found the one person she didn't want to see sitting next to her. Sesshomaru. Fighting herself from tearing him to shreds, she placed a mask similar to his own on her face and knelt down on the familiar cushion.

'How dare he sit next to me and know that this is where I sit! Father knows only Kagome is allowed to sit there, but now she has that Inuyasha fool sitting next to her as well across from me.' Kaiya watched as Kagome gave her a weak smile and pointed with her eyes to their father. If looks could kill..

'Dear Kami! Father looks like a tomato! Is he mad or embarrassed?' She took a small breath through her nose and stiffened. Roaring mad. Instead of acting mad back, she graced her father with a tiny smile and decided to pick up her chopsticks and eat. Kagome did the same next and then Kaiya could hear the others at the table doing the same.

Kaiya ate faster than usual and the whole time avoided looking up from her plate. She could feel the nervous glances that flew her way and didn't like it one bit. When she finished, she dropped her chopsticks back down to the side of her plate and looked at her father straight in the face before speaking.

"Father, may I be excused from the table? Much work is still to be done with alliance papers and the amount of soldiers I trained today." She dabbed her lips with the napkin from her lap, playing innocent, but she didn't expect the answer she received.

"No"

"Why ever not father?"

"Because you have to apologize to the Lord of the West."

Frustrated, the looked at the Lord and gave a fake smile, "I apologize," then turned back to her father, "May I got now?"

The Lord of the West said nothing, and just nodded. Kaiya's father was still not pleased, "And Sesshomaru, dear"

Kaiya wanted to refuse, but gave Sesshomaru the same apology as she had his father and stood.

"I truly must go father, my own training is still not complete, too. I do this at least once every week as you might know," She smirked, the whole Northern lands knew of the transformation practices and her desire to be one of the strongest, "Now father may I go?"

"Wait! You can't possibly do it tonight! We have guests!" If her father could have gone pale he would have.

"Why not father? I can't possibly scare them away. I am a powerful demon, but the whole lands knows of it and they don't fear me unless I am in a battle in my true form." she spat and stood. " I will be strong father. We are at war!" Fire crackled around her body and the temperature in the room rose twenty degrees. She leaned in close to her fathers face, her eyes ablaze.

"Stop me if you dare"

Hi, I am kind of new at this, but thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please Review.


	3. The 'Dog' Fight

I am going to put a bit more Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in the story. I am also going to try and not make common mistakes .. if I do, forgive me. 

Chapter 3 The 'Cat' Fight

As usual Kagome was holding her sister back. Kaiya seemed to be out of control, again. 'Must she always pick a fight with every man?' Kagome sighed and struggled with Kaiya's arms while her other sisters stared like bugs in front of a bright light.

"Kaiya! Contain yourself. Father is right, you shouldn't go off tonight! What would your mother say if she saw you now?"

The words hit home and Kaiya instantly stopped struggling, but her shoulders never lost the tenseness of defiance. Her eyes swirled back down to their normal sapphire blue and closed shut with a silent snap. The fists at her side clenched and unclenched over and over again, squeezing the imaginary neck.

"I will go. My mother told me to protect the Northern lands and I will " She leaped over the edge of the table and literally through the window. Before anyone could stop her, she was out of sight and into the woods.

"Kaiya!" Kagome screamed at the air. She could sense her fathers annoyance and oddly, the Lord of West's amusement.

And then, for the first time, he laughed and spoke to them all, " quite a fireball isn't she Sesshomaru?" the demon turned to his father, his lips turned up ever so slightly.

" That is putting it lightly father, more like a fire storm," Sesshomaru rose from his seat and glided to the door and out of it, looking like a flying flash of white.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha tried not to stare at the lovely Kagome, his mind gone from the room and maybe on another planet. ' She looks even better when she is angry, but I wonder what she is angry at.' he daydreamed for a few more moments, then his father's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Then he knew what she was mad at, but where did Sesshomaru go?

'Crazy woman, running off like a new born pup' Sesshomaru fumed, 'doesn't she know it isn't safe with Naraku roaming about?' He traced her scent back to an open field covered from end to end in sand. At his booted feet, he found tiny shards of glass and scorch marks. 'Now, where did these come from?'

Before he could think it over, the woman of his thoughts landed in front of him. Honey and red locks framed her face and cascaded down her slender shoulders with the force of the land. She wore a similar outfit she wore when they met, but the color was shocking blue instead of red. He stared longingly at her, but she seemed to not notice it and started to rant.

"Why are you here? Must you follow me every where? First you smirk at me, then you have the nerve to sit next to me, now this!" she flung her arms in the air in exasperation before folding them over her chest. When he didn't answer, just stared, her aura spiked to an angry red.

Now he had done it. Without letting him defend himself verbally she threw a swift upper cut at his face, but only to have it blocked by his own clawed hand. The two dog demons then growled at one another, each glaring into each others eyes.

Kaiya jerked her hand free and leaped a few yards away, landing in a cat like crouch. She then kicked off into a mad dash, knives suddenly appearing in her hand. When she got just five feet away she turned around and began to circle his form, fire flying around her feet.

Suddenly, fire exploded around Sesshomaru and knives flew past his head, barely missing his ears, but the oddest was that the fire didn't burn.Only heat crawled up and down his skin and screwed up his hair, much to his annoyance. No one messes up Sesshomaru's hair.

A few seconds later, the blinding fire disappeared and no Kaiya to speak of. Sesshomaru looked about and frowned, she was gone, again. Then a looming shadow appeared over his head. Breath beat down on his neck and the strange feeling he was being watched. He looked up and got the biggest surprise he had all day.

The sun had set while they fought, and a large red moon hung in the sky. The oddly colored moonlight blanketed the clearing and the beautiful beast in front of him. Kaiya transformed into her doglike form and her fur was the color of fire and her tail glittered as it moved (no she is not shaking her tail). Large sapphire eyes bore down on him and giant paws sat on each side of him. She looked like she might eat him.

'Now what do I do...' was Sesshomaru's last thought before racing to defend himself from her deadly teeth.

Sorry it's short, but I will post again tomorrow. I make them short because it is easier to post quicker. Thanks for reading.

Yes: her sisters will come soon. No: Inuyasha is only a little stupid. Bye.


	4. Slaps And More Slaps

Chapter four! Wow, go me!

Chapter 4

Slaps And More Slaps

'Damn him!' Kaiya cursed silently. Sesshomaru landed on her back, his claws digging into her skin. It itched and he knew it! With a loud roar, she rolled over and when he jumped away she swung a powerful claw at him, knocking him to the side. Taking the moment to attack she pounced on his form and held him down with the same paw. 'Maybe I knocked some sense into his over confident mind. 'In a flash she was back to normal and the wounds on her back were just holes in her shirt. Her hands rested on her slender hips and her eyes blazed once again with fury.

Sesshomaru was worse for wear. Stands of his silver hair frizzed every which way and his clothes were covered from head to toe in dirt. Pissed, he opened his sharp golden eyes and noticed that she didn't have a single hair out of place and her clothes only had tiny holes in them. "Crazy wench" he mumbled and stood up, his eyes never leaving her angry face. 'Does this girl ever calm down?'

"Never, ever, call me a wench! You stupid mutt!"

"Who are you calling a mutt! You crossed colored bitch!"

"My mother was the same as my father! Just a different color!"

The field was on fire, again.

"How can you make the fire appear? No dog demon is capable of such magic."

"I studied the powers of magic with monks, mikos, mages, and other beings who can use magic. I can also walk through solid objects, but sadly, I can't walk through flesh. " she frowned at this. She would be unstoppable if she could.

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded, but he would never let her see that. No, he was to proud.

"So I guess you can fly, too"

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru"

He lifted his head slightly at the formalities and so did she. 'Demanding respect is she, but why is she willing to give the same back? This girl is very confusing and .. beautiful, deadly combination with her power.'

When he decided to look around the area, the fire was gone, and when he looked back, she was gone as well.

'Damn her!'

....Castle....

"Miroku! You pervert!"

SLAP

WHAM

THUD 'It was worth the pain.' the monk thought as he watched his lovely Sango walk away. The monk had touched her behind, again. He never seemed to learn.

Just as Miroku was standing, a silver haired demon loomed into view. He looked ruff around the edges, but the oddest was he was a half demon. Don't see to many of them in the castle besides the dog eared Kagome. He was similar, just no black hair.

Miroku watched over the demon sisters Suki, Rai, Rei, Kita, Keiko, Kagome, and Kaiya though she seemed to never let him help her. Typical. Rai and Rei were the twins, beautiful, but very snobbish. Suki is the youngest cute and lives fully up to her name sake, beloved. Kita was loved by all of the people of the north. Kagome and Kaiya .. well ... the ones with the most personality.

BOOM

CRASH

"Inuyasha! You broke the door down how could you break down a heavy wooden door! Urgh!" Kagome screamed from down the hall.

SLAP

WHAM

THUD

Now Inuyasha suffered from a battle wound.

Miroku chuckled and moved to stand before the poor fellow. "Tsk, Tsk , I apologize, Kagome has a temper even Kami can't compare. Though Kaiya is the same as well. Best friends, too, don't get on their bad side."

He wink at the hanyou called Inuyasha and walked off, leaving to tend to his own cheek.

Another short chapter. I will try to post tomorrow again, but I don't know what I will be doing. Thanks for reading. Please post.(I think I use to many 'Damns' Heh..) 


	5. War And Power

A/N: I am so sorry you guys! I am a lazy person and I haven't updated in a month, I need help. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5

War And Power

"Suki!" Kaiya called, racing down the hall after her sister, " have you see the others? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

Suki turned to her older sister and smiled, revealing her fangs. "Yeah they are outside watching the army train." She smirked and shook her head, 'More like drooling..'

"I see, thanks Suki!" Kaiya yelled as she took off through the wall, missing her sister's smirk. In an instant, she was standing outside the castle's walls, watching her army run around doing drills of many kinds. To her right, a few were running around an open field and to her left they were doing a one on one fighting practice. Kaiya smiled at this, proud of them all.

Then, she looked forward and growled. With her sisters stood Sesshomaru, chatting as if nothing happened and the world was at peace.

In his dreams maybe.

An angry aura flared around her form and in an millisecond she was behind him, baring her fangs at him. Growling lowly, she looked at her sisters, telling them with her eyes to go away. Rai, Rei, Kita, and Keiko all gulped and moved to the left of the field to watch the men train.

Sesshomaru turned slowly to face the flaring aura behind him and the scene he saw made his eyebrows raise slightly. In front of him stood Kaiya, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, but what she said surprised him more.

" You are fighting the war with Naraku with us, are you not?"

He blinked slowly in a bored manner and nodded his head, " Of course, why wouldn't I?"

She drew the sword at her waist, the blade shorter than normal, but just as deadly, "Then you can go train with my men." She pointed to the left with her sword, " I have to go talk to my ..other men to see if they have any information on Naraku, this war must be done swiftly and without casualties."

Sesshomaru fully raised his eyebrow at this, "So the rumors are true that you command this entire army, but I must disobey your order, you do not command me."

Kaiya sighed and sheathed her sword, "Be that way, I have better things to do.." With those words, she turned her back to him and sauntered toward the left field, intending to join her men in practice.

She watched for a moment, figuring out who was one of the best and intend to spar with the man. Deftly, she tore off her kimono, revealing a fitting black top and a short black skirt. The outfit was revealing, showing off her long legs and taut stomach, but she ignored the stares of the demons and humans alike and walked toward the man.

"You," she pointed a clawed finger toward him, "state your name." The wolf demon looked up from his practice battle when his partner stopped to stare and blinked at his commanding officer, Kaiya. He almost fainted. She never dressed this way, not in front of the men at least. He drooled for a moment and stopped as soon as her aura flared to life again. Regaining his composure, he stood at attention. "Ma'am, Koga ,ma'am" he stuttered, trying to not let his eyes travel.

"At ease soldier, you know that I don't like that." She unsheathed her sword and smirked in satisfaction as Koga (Sp?) gulped. "You are fast, but I want to see exactly how fast you can run wolf boy. Now unsheathe your sword and attack me when you are ready. Don't be scared now, I won't kill you unless you try to kill me." She laughed and started to circle around him, her bare feet making no sound whatsoever.

Koga nodded and flew towards her, his padded feet kicking off the ground with ease. He dived downward on her head, but was stopped by two hands holding his foot. He yelped and fell to the ground, taken down to easily.

"Koga!" she snapped and pressed the blade of her sword to his neck, "Don't do that move in battle, even a rookie could take you down with a bow! Now, attack me again."

Koga got up off the ground as she leaped a few yards away and groaned. Now he knew why she commanded this army. In spite of it all, he kicked back up and dashed towards her, his sword aimed for her half bare torso. When he reached cutting distance, his sword was blocked with hers and she twirled around and jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, taking him down again.

"Soldier Koga!" She growled and leaned over him, her red and golden locks cascading over her shoulders. The wind toyed with the strands, but she ignored them as she gave out orders. " All of you!" She pointed to all the men, "100 laps around the right field! Since one of the best on the field can't even come close to taking me down, you all can't do it. We are at war with Lord Naraku and we will fight for the northern lands, our home. Any man that is too scared to fight, you can leave, I won't train cowards."

No one moved for a moment, but steadily, with a few moans and groans, they all made it to the right field to run. They all were going to fight for their families and their people, no cowards among them.

Kaiya smiled softly and walked over to pick up her fallen kimono and wrapped it over her shoulder. When she turned back to face the castle, she found Sesshomaru in front of her, blocking her view of Kagome and Inuyasha fighting.

"You fight well, for a girl." His face was blank, no sign of amusement, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"Thank you, but I am not a girl." She grinned at his pale expression and waved her hands in front of her in a joking manner, " what I meant was that I am a woman, no longer a girl."

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled down her body and back into her blue eyes, his own holding an odd glint.

"Yes, you are no longer the girl I remember from the past.." His eyes grew dark and his lips turned upward into a small smirk.

'Definitely a woman.'

A/N: End of chapter! I was wondering if I should put the sacred jewel into the picture, but I don't know how that would fit, tell me if you have any ideas! Thanks! 


End file.
